Bride of Lust
by Frosty Princess Katie
Summary: Xemnas lusts for a bride and knows exactly who to turn to. A young girl he has been watching for years. What happens when she aggrees to go with him? Oneshot XemnasXOC Lemon!


It's been a while since I've posted anything on Fanfiction…so here is a oneshot drabble that I thought would be interesting to write.

It was an unbearably quiet night in Twilight town. It was if a dense fog of tension had settled itself over the villagers. Merchants had packed up their stalls, and closed their shops early. Kids had quit playing in the streets and retreated back to the safety of their homes. The tension was so thick one could cut through it with a knife.

The reason for the tension however was a dark one. On this particular day the dark group known as Organization XIII had stormed the town. Thirteen figures dressed in black cloaks with dark hoods concealing their face had stormed into the peaceful town.

Mothers quickly grabbed their on looking children and pushed them into their homes hoping that the walls were enough to keep them safe as the dark group marched through the town. As they did dark portals materialized and released white dusks.

The leader of the group marched confidently towards the one house in Twilight town that stuck out the most: the mayor's house. Without as much as a knock the leader of the Organization burst open the door with his dark energy. Gazing around he removed his hood to reveal a tanned face with orange eyes. His white hair cascaded down his face as he let an evil grin creep upon his lips. This was the place he was looking for. He would finally have her as his own.

A short plump man emerged from a room off the parlor with a look of fear. His eyes met the dark leader and he let out a gasp. "X-Xemnas…what are you doing here."

The leader known as Xemnas grinned even wider. He knew that just his appearance had frightened the plump little mayor of Twilight Town.

"N-now you see here! You can't go barging into our town and barging into peoples homes like that." The Mayor stuttered.

"Oh…."Xemnas whispered in a deep silky tone. "I can't can I. And when did you start giving orders to the leader of Organization XIII?" Xemnas pulled out a blazing red sword and held it inches from the mayor's nose.

The mayor didn't answer.

"Papa what is going on?" a young voice called from the room where the mayor had been. Xemnas' eyes looked around hopefully for the owner of such a lovely voice. As he did two women emerged from the room. One was clearly the mayor's wife. The other much younger was none other than the one Xemnas wanted so badly. They both gasped when they saw Xemnas standing with his sword pointed at the mayor. The fear in the young woman's eyes only made Xemnas want her more.

"Sarah" the mayor motioned to his wife. "Take Katrina away." He turned back to the dark leader. "What do you want?"

Xemnas grinned again evilly. "Simple. I want your daughter. She will become my queen of darkness."

The mayor and his wife looked like they had been smacked in the face. The young girl known as Katrina took a step back. Her mother took her into her arms.

"You're crazy," the mayor whispered. "I'll never give you Katrina."

Xemnas smirked. "Fine…but I'll let you know that if I am denied what I want then I will command my Organization to burn this town to the ground."

"I'll never let you have Katrina." The mayor spat.

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heels. "Fine…have it your way then." He snapped his fingers and many dark portals filled the room. Dozens of white dusk nobodies filled the room around them. "I think it will take only ten minutes until this town ceases to exist."

"WAIT!" Katrina cried. Her voice caught Xemnas' attention. He turned around to see her push herself out of her mothers grasp. She walked past her father and to Xemnas. "I'll go" she whispered, barely audible.

Xemnas was taken aback. He hadn't expected this. "What?"

She got to her knees and looked at his orange eyes. "I'll go with you. I pledge myself to you."

"Katrina!" her father and mother called in unison.

She turned to them. "There are too many people I care for in this town. I will not let it burn down. If this is what I must do then I will do it. I'm eighteen…I can take care of myself. Just trust me."

Her father hesitated but nodded. "I do trust you."

Xemnas extended his hand to her. She took it and stood to her feet. "We'll be off then. You are lucky your daughter is smart." He pulled the young woman close to him and let a dark portal materialize around them, taking them to the depths of darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The castle Xemnas and all of Organization XIII lived in was completely made of white marble and was unbearably cold. The place the Xemnas and his newfound bride materialized in was none other than his room. The room unlike every other room in the Nobodies' castle was draped in complete black. Xemnas let go of his bride. She looked up at him, fear still in her eyes.

"Welcome to your new home my love." He whispered.

She looked away from him. "Don't say that… you don't love me. You are a Nobody. You don't have a heart."

Xemnas was taken aback by her words once more. It was true. He was a Nobody and he didn't love her…he just lusted for her. But that didn't matter…he finally had the object of his affections.

Roughly he shoved her on the bed. "Who are you to say that I don't love you?" he whispered in a deadly tone. As a punishment he pressed his lips against hers firmly, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Almost instantly she succumbed to his dark kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. "Are you still going to say that I don't love you?"

She averted his gaze from him.

"Look at me my queen!" he whispered in her ear before kissing the tender flesh on her neck. She let out a soft moan. "Remember my queen you pledged yourself to me." He began to slowly unlace her corset.

"I know" was her answer.

"I can be gentle Katrina," he whispered.

Just hearing her name from him sent shivers up her spine. She took a quivering hand and placed it against his cheek. He leaned into her touch. Slowly he pulled off her dress. She fumbled with his black overcoat.

Once both were undressed he took in her beauty…innocence…love. He crawled overtop of her ivory skinned body and kissed her once more.

"This will hurt a bit," he acknowledged.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know."

He thrust into her in a smooth rhythmic motion. Katrina was about to scream but Xemnas craftily kissed her once more. Slowly he drove in and out gently and waited for her to begin to follow his lead. When she did he picked up his pace as he trailed kisses over her body.

Katrina had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She was giving into him and his dark ways. She had gone with him to save the ones she loved…but this…loving every moment of what he was doing to her just seemed wrong.

She felt herself reaching her peak…she couldn't hold it any longer. She wrapped her arms around him and screamed his name as he spilled his seed into her.

Xemnas grinned in satisfactory. He had made her his. She was now his to control…and the best part of it all was she had enjoyed it.

Yet there was something that he felt in the pit of his stomach. Some strange feeling he had never felt before…and it troubled him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night Xemnas held Katrina in his arms under the black comforter. She laid her head down on his chest using it as a pillow.

"Katrina" Xemnas whispered.

She looked up to her future husband. "Yes?"

"You were right…I didn't love you…I lusted after you." He explained.

She smiled as she placed her head back down on his chest. "No…. You did love me."

Xemnas sat up and looked at her. "That's impossible. I am a Nobody…I can feel nothing but the seven deadly sins."

She smiled once more and held her hand to his cheek again. "You loved me. I gave you half of my heart."

"I don't understand"

"Until you can find your other half…I've given you a part of me…that will allow you to feel emotion." She whispered. "That is why I say that you do indeed love me." She pushed him back on the bed and kissed him softly once more. This time he let her work her magic on him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

okay…that was my first oneshot fic. Flames are welcome….so go ahead…tell me what you think


End file.
